


We're going to have so much fun darling~

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [3]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kizana Is A Yandere Whore, She has problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 10:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Kizana’s a Yandere whore who wants to become one with her Senpai.(I’m still sh*t at writing summaries)





	1. Kizana Is A Yandere

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter is where all the smutty sh*t happens.
> 
> Sorry that I’ve gained a habit of censoring the vowel when I swear.

Kizana's POV:

"Kizana what's wrong? You've been really unfocused and you're not acting as well as you normally do," one of my club members asked me.

"No darling everything is fine,"

"Are you sure?" Another member asked

"Yes I'm sure. Now everyone get back to rehearsing!"

Time skip to after clubs 

Kizana's POV:

"Alright everyone let's meet back here tomorrow at the beginning of school to get a little more time to practice ok?" I asked my club members.

"Ok!" Everyone yelled enthusiastically before getting their stuff and leaving. A few people were still here since they had to get changed but they'd be gone soon.

Once the remaining people left I ran to the place where she told me to meet her. 

3rd POV:

Kizana arrived outside the room and knocked on the door 6 times in the same rhythm as in frozen before a voice called from inside.

Kizana walked in and handed her a black bag.

"Do you have what I asked for?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes I got you everything you asked for!" Kizana yelled exasperatedly "Do you have what I asked for?" She asked getting impatient.

She replied "yes" then handed Kizana a file that said 'A A P' .

"Thank you!" Kizana shouted running out of the room and heading to her locker. When she reached her locker she opened her bag,put the file in it and grabbed it when she reached to grab the locker door a hand slammed it closed.

Kizana looked up at the person who slammed her locker and a gasp left her lips. She whispered the name of the person so quietly it was nearly impossible to hear her.

 

 

"Ayato..." 

"What is in that file?" 

"Ayato there's nothin-"

"What is in that file?" He asked a little louder and more strained.

"It's-"

Ayato snatched the file out her bag.

"No no no please don't open it-"  
It was too late. Ayato saw what was in it.

"Kizana why the f*ck do you have-" before he could finish asking her his question he was interrupted. By lips slamming onto his.

"Why do have photos of me?" he asked pulling his lips from hers with a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

"I like you Ayato. So much that I'd do anything for you.anything. I was wondering if you wanted to be my boyfriend?"

"I'm sorry Kizana but I like somebody else so I can't be your boyfriend."

Kizana chuckled darkly looking at the ground her bangs covering her dark empty eyes.

"Oh I wasn't asking you. I was telling you."

Ayato was about to ask her what she meant but before he could utter a single word he felt something being stabbed into his neck then everything went black.

"We're going to have so much fun darling~" Kizana said to Ayato's unconscious body lying on the ground. She giggled then dragged him to the back of the gym (just imagine she's really strong) and placed him in a case. She went home and waited for a bit. 

When her alarm went off signalling it was ok for her to go to the school she went out her house and snuck into the school. 

When she got the case she went back home and placed it in the basement. She tied Ayato to a chair that was placed in the middle of the basement and sat in front of him waiting for him to wake up.


	2. Kizana Is Now A Yandere Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kizana is now a Yandere Whore. 
> 
> F*cked up scenes await, to those who dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the smut happens so don’t like, don’t read.

3rd POV:

 

Ayato woke up from a nightmare with sweat dripping down his forehead head and his shoulders were shaking. We he eventually calmed down and took a few deep breaths he looked around him and saw that he was in what appeared to be a basement. And that he was sitting on a chair with is arms tied behind the back of the chair. Also, his legs were spread open and his ankles were tied so that he wouldn't be able to close his legs.

Though, he really wanted to once he saw what was sitting on the ground in front of him.

 

Kizano was sitting with her hands by her side and her legs crossed over one another.

Her skirt was raised so that it was just barely covering her mid thighs and her shirt was unbuttoned and exposing her large chest. Ayato could see Kizana's lacy pink bra and it was causing him to start to feel himself hardening.

Kizana smirked when she saw the tent forming in and turned around and herself  into a hands and knees position with her  @$$ facing Ayato. She pushed her chest onto the floor and made it so that her skirt had raised and Ayato could now see Kizana's thong. It showed all of her cream colored skin and Ayato found himself getting harder and harder. 

Kizana then pulled her skirt down and took off her shirt and spun her body around to face Ayato again. She spread her legs and put her left hand on the floor beside her to support herself. 

She pulled her thong down so that it reached just above her knees and moved her hand slowly up and down her thighs. Ayato watched entranced as Kizana's finger slowly  trailed towards her v*gina and then slipped inside causing her to loud out a loud gasp. 

She moved her finger in and out and then added a second finger and then sped up her movements. After, she added a third finger. And then a fourth and the feeling of being so filled made Kizana come onto her hand. Once she was done she steadied her breathing and then got up off the floor and straddled Ayato. 

Kizana moved her hands across the buldge in Ayato's pants and he held his breath, trying to resist the urge to cum from just Kizana's touch.

 

Kizana ground her hips and Ayato-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I piss anyone off with the sudden end?


End file.
